


The Thought of Losing You

by Anna_The_Elven_Warrior



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, MGiT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_The_Elven_Warrior/pseuds/Anna_The_Elven_Warrior
Summary: A woman finds herself lost in a strange new world....but something about it seems familiar.





	The Thought of Losing You

Rough, hard, cold, under my fingertips. It’s difficult to breath, my lungs burn. I try to open my eyes, they feel heavy, sore. 

Where am I? Where was I?

I can’t remember. I hear screaming, screeching, yelling, clashing, none of it makes sense to my mind.

I need to move, I need to assess my surroundings, am I in danger?

I crack open my eyes, the light burns, tears stream down my face. It takes a minute to adjust, but slowly my vision clears. I’m lying on the ground, surrounded by tall trees covered in snow, nothing looks familiar. My heart races, breathing is difficult as my chest burns.

Calm down. Breath. Slow breathes. You’re alive. Breath. Breath.

I back against a tree, try to hide myself. I can’t see any people. But I still hear the screams.

Alright you’re bruised but not broken, that’s good. Get up. Get up.

I slowly push to my feet. Pain flares all over. Tears runs down my cheeks. 

I’m ok. Just move. Find him. I need to find him, he wouldn’t have left me.

I peer around the tree, the way looks clear. I slowly move down a worn path. The screaming seems to be all around me. I want to avoid it, but it’s everywhere.

Keep to the trees, it’s safer, you can keep hidden.

A screech sounds to my right, I freeze in terror. A cold sweat runs over my body, I know I’m in danger. My mind is frozen, I want to run, I want to scream for help. But nothing works, my body has turned against me. Then I see it, it’s unlike anything I’ve ever seen before, my eyes widen, unbelieving, mind unable to comprehend the monster in front of me. It sees me, and lets out an inhuman noise.

My mind snaps out of its frozen state. 

MOVE. LEGS MOVE. NOW.

I run, down the path.

Don’t look back, just run.

I can hear it behind me.

Don’t look, keep going.

My legs burn.

Why didn’t I go to the gym more. Keep going, there are people here, you heard them, keep going.

I reach a clearing, but suddenly my legs are taken from under me. I slam into the ground, pain sears through my body, I cry out. I scramble forward, nails digging into the dirt, keep moving keep moving. I turn over. That’s a mistake. It stands right over me.

I close my eyes, I know this is it. This is how I die. I wait for the pain, to feel it claws in my body.

There’s a thud.

Am I dead?

I open my eyes, the monster slumps above me, a sword trough its heart.

A few seconds and it dissipates into mush.

Behind stands Lion.

A lion?!

My mind swirls, the world around me darkening.

The lion approaches, and kneels beside me.

“You are safe now”

The world disappears..


End file.
